Recueil de drabble (spécial calendrier de l'Avent 2014)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Comme le titre le dit, ce recueil comptera tous les drabbles qui seront écrits pour le calendrier de l'Avent sur Ficothèque Ardente.
1. Chapter 1

**En coulisse**

Dans la coulisse à l'arrière de la scène, la chanteuse du groupe embrassait sauvagement son guitariste. Les doigts du jeune homme glissés dans ses longues mèches rouges provoquaient des frissons qui descendaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'agrippa au gilet sans manche en cuir de son partenaire. Leur liaison n'était connue que de leurs familles et amis proches pour éviter tout scandale par rapport au groupe. Et cette première partie de concert avait été éreintante.

Suigetsu souleva la jupe de la jeune femme, agrippa l'élastique de sa culotte et de son cuissard, et les fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Karin mit fin au baiser le temps d'attraper le préservatif qu'elle gardait toujours dans son soutien-gorge, puis abaissa le pantalon de son amant. Dès qu'elle lui eut enfilé la capote, le guitariste passa ses mains sous les fesses de la rousse et la souleva pour l'empaler sur son érection.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Juugo, le batteur du groupe, leur cria qu'il leur restait dix minutes avant de remonter sur scène. Ça allait être serré, mais c'était faisable, se dirent les deux amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah les femmes**

Assis au pied du lit, Sai ajustait pour une énième fois son nœud papillon, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain attenante. Mais pourquoi les femmes devaient-elle passer des heures à choisir « la » tenue parfaite pour telle ou telle occasion ? Toutes ses robes lui font un corps de rêve. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore enfermée dans là-dedans, les mettant tous les deux en retard pour la réception. S'impatientant Sai se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

Ino ! On va être en retard, dit-il en cognant à la porte.

Encore une petite minute, lui répondit-elle.

Ouvre au moins cette fichue porte.

Ino s'exécuta et son petit-ami en tomba presque à la renverse. Ce n'était finalement pas son choix de tenue qui lui prenait autant de temps. Non ! Madame avait décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour s'épiler le maillot.

Ino, grogna-t-il.

Deux secondes, j'ai presque terminé, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder.

Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour ça ?

Mais c'est horrible quand ça dépasse.

Et personne ne les verra, sauf si tu décides de faire un striptease. Chose qui serait vraiment déplacé. Donc, tu enfiles une robe et on y va !


	3. Chapter 3

**Câlin sucré**

Dans les cuisines d'un restaurant, un couple profitait de la fermeture pour se câliner un peu passionnément. Le chef de l'établissement, un brin enrobé, avait assis sa fiancée sur le comptoir et lui faisait goûter une sucrerie de sa confection entre deux baisers. Le chocolat, le caramel, le sucre fondait sur leurs langues pendant que celles-ci dansaient langoureusement dans leurs bouches. Choji releva tranquillement le chemisier bleu d'Isaribi et elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse le lui retirer. Il serait dommage que leur câlin sucré ne salisse leurs vêtements. Elle l'imita donc en le débarrassant de son uniforme de cuisinier et du t-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous. Leurs pantalons suivirent rapidement, tout comme leurs sous-vêtements. Et par soucis d'hygiène, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine de restaurant, la jeune femme descendit du comptoir et s'allongea sur la veste de travail que son fiancé avait étendue sur le plancher. Maintenant plus l'aise, Choji étendit les friandises sur le corps d'Isaribi et les mangea un à un en effleurant sa peau avec ses lèvres. La nuit de faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Repas de famille**

Neji se trouvait à la table de son oncle pour un souper de famille, sa petite-amie assise juste à sa gauche, sa cousine et son copain en face d'eux, la cadette de ses cousines au bout de la table entre Tenten et Hinata, et Hiashi à l'autre extrémité. Alors qu'il discutait d'économie avec son oncle, il sentit une caresse sur sa cuisse. Sans détourner son regard de l'homme d'affaire à sa droite, il se crispa en se demandant ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de sa copine. Ils avaient été invités chez son oncle pour manger. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'allumer. Neji profita de la diversion que Naruto fit en attirant l'attention de son beau-père, pour regarder Tenten. Celle-ci discutait innocemment avec les deux sœurs, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main libre. Il ne pouvait même pas lui jeter un regard d'avertissement. Il attrapa donc sa main le plus discrètement possible, lorsque celle-ci épousa son entre-jambe. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle daigna le regarder. Un regard innocent doublé d'un battement de cils. Il resserra sa poigne autour de son poignet, et elle céda avec une petite moue boudeuse. Non mais. Il n'avait aucunement envie de se faire masturber en plein repas de famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Travail de fin de session**

Pour une énième fois, Shikamaru soupira. S'ennuyant ferme à la regarder terminer son travail de fin de session, Temari avait commencé à lui embrasser le cou ou à lui caresser le ventre.

Sérieux, Tema ! Je dois me concentrer si je veux terminer cette iconographie sur la mythologie gréco-romaine, s'impatienta-t-il.

Tu pourrais faire une petite pause. Ça va faire six heures que tu es dessus.

Et je dois le remettre demain matin à huit heures et demie. Il est déjà dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher à deux heures du matin.

Une pause d'une heure et ensuite je vais faire le souper pendant que tu termines, proposa-t-elle. Quand penses-tu ?

Le brun regarda sa copine un instant, surpris. Elle ne se proposait jamais pour faire les repas, elle ne le faisait que lorsque c'était son tour.

Et ensuite tu vas arrêter de me déranger ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne te dérangerai plus jusqu'à ce que tu ais remis ton travail, assura-t-elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il déposa son portable et ses livres au sol, puis s'allongea sur Temari pour une pause bien méritée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un petit coup de main**

Shizune referma la porte de son bureau, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Gai, assis sur le fauteuil de consultation. Il tentait tant bien que mal de croiser les jambes pour cacher la protubérance qui déformait son pantalon. Il ignorait ce qui c'était passé, mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de sa pause du midi, il avait cette érection douloureuse qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître après une heure de masturbation intensive. Son bras droit n'en pouvait plus et le gauche… Bah, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire avec sa main gauche, alors ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Shizune observa attentivement son collègue professeur et tenta de trouver une solution. Mais sans connaître l'origine de cette érection, il serait difficile de le traiter. Gai la supplia de lui donner un coup de main, sans mauvais jeu de mot, elle l'infirmière de l'école, et il lui promit de lui rendre service dès qu'elle en aurait besoin. La jeune femme soupira en s'accroupissant devant lui pour ouvrir son pantalon et le masser à sa place. C'était extrêmement gênant, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le sapin de Noël**

Tout fier, Lee rentra chez lui en trainant le sapin qu'il venait d'acheter. Sa petite-amie rentrerait bientôt de l'université et elle serait probablement heureuse d'avoir un arbre à décorer. L'année précédente, il l'avait complètement oublié, et Yakumo avait semblé triste durant les fêtes. Et il s'était juré de ne pas faire la même erreur deux années de suite. Par contre, en arrivant chez lui, il éprouva quelques soucis pour le faire entrer. Et dire qu'il voulait lui faire la surprise, soupira-t-il en prenant place sur les marches extérieures. Le sapin ne passerait jamais par les portes d'entrées sans s'abimer. Et maintenant qu'il regardait bien, il l'avait peut-être choisi un peu trop touffu pour le petit salon de leur appartement. Sa copine le découvrit à cet endroit, une demi-heure plus tard.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je crois que je l'ai pris trop gros.

Devant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami, Yakumo lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la bouche.

Et si on proposait au propriétaire de le planter dans la cours et de le décorer tous les deux ?

Cette proposition illumina le visage de Lee, qui la souleva ensuite en lui répétant combien il l'aimait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bain en amoureux**

Quoi de mieux que de boire un verre de mousseux dans un bain plein de mousse ? De le prendre en compagnie de sa merveilleuse fiancée, sourit Naruto en embrassant l'épaule nue de celle-ci. Hinata soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Elle aussi trouvait ça parfait. Déposant sa coupe à côté du bain, le blond plongea ses deux mains sous les bulles et massa sensuellement le ventre et les seins de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière se laissa faire en posant une main sur la cuisse de son fiancé et en repliant une jambe contre elle. Alors qu'il lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, en gémissant un peu plus fort. Ce qui encouragea Naruto à descendre ses mains un peu plus bas. La droite entre ses cuisses, il commença à masser son clitoris et provoqua une vague de frissons chez sa douce moitié. Hinata s'adossa un peu plus contre son torse en ondulant le bassin. Elle en voulait plus, sa timide coquine, se réjouit-il en bougeant plus rapidement son majeur. Alors que le plaisir montait en flèche en elle, la jeune femme échappa sa coupe dans l'eau en atteignant l'orgasme. Oups !


	9. Chapter 9

**Ambiguë**

En ce soir du huit décembre, Tayuya se trouvait en boîte avec les jumeaux Sakon et Ukon. Deux frères à la relation plus ambiguë, ça n'existaient pas. Mais c'était ses plus vieux amis et cette relation pouvait s'avérer utile. Comme maintenant. Sans crier gare, de la mousse tomba du plafond, éclaboussant tous les danseurs sur la piste de danse. Les deux frères la prirent en sandwich, étalant un peu plus les bulles sur elle. Et grâce à toute cette mousse, ils pouvaient, ni vu ni connu, s'adonner au sexe en public. Derrière elle, Sakon releva sa jupe, décala la corde de son string et la pénétra avec langueur. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le temps de la préparer correctement, alors autant y aller doucement. Le dos cambré, Tayuya passa un bras autour du cou d'Ukon pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Celui-ci attrapa sa main libre et la dirigea vers son érection couvert de mousse. Le message ne pouvait être plus clair, elle commença à le masturber. Vraiment, la relation ambiguë entre ces deux frères pouvait s'avérer très profitable pour elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mon ange**

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Matsuri tourna tranquillement la tête vers la droite. Son petit-ami avait tellement l'air d'un ange quand il dormait, sourit-elle. Quoiqu'il l'était toujours. C'était juste son apparence froide et sérieuse qui faisait un peu peur aux gens qui ne le connaissaient pas. La jeune femme se retourna complètement pour se coller complètement à lui, le visage au creux de son cou. Sans se réveiller, Gaara soupira en posant sa main droite sur sa hanche et en entourant ses épaules avec la gauche. La brune eu un petit sourire. Elle prenait toujours son bras gauche comme oreiller et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais plein de crampe ou de douleur. Pourtant il devait être engourdi, puisqu'elle l'avait vu à quelques reprises se masser le biceps, alors qu'il se croyait hors de son champ de vision. Et pourtant, il continuait à se coucher du côté droit du lit et lui tendre le bras gauche pour qu'elle s'y niche confortablement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son petit-ami était un ange tombé du ciel malgré les apparences, soupira-t-elle en se rendormant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pour ton sourire**

Planté devant le miroir, Sasuke tirait une longue mine. Cet ensemble vert et rouge. Cette chemise. Ces collants. Ces chaussons. Et par-dessus tout, ce bonnet. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Tentant de garder son calme, il se retourna vers sa petite-amie, vêtue en fée des étoiles.

Quand j'ai accepté de t'aider, je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de m'humilier en public, Sakura.

Tu n'auras pas à t'humilier. Personne ne te reconnaîtra quand je t'aurai maquillé.

Parce qu'en de devoir être habillé en stupide elfe, je dois porter du maquillage ?

Déjà, ce n'est pas un elfe, mais un lutin. Tu n'as pas à porter des prothèses pointues sur les oreilles.

Elfe, lutin. Il n'y a pas de différence.

Et puis, le maquillage s'est juste pour te rendre méconnaissable. Mais si tu insistes, tu peux y aller comme ça.

Sasuke ravala sa réplique cinglante, il n'avait pas envie de la blesser, et lui tourna le dos en soupirant bruyamment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour la voir sourire ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chez le dentiste**

Dans la salle d'attente d'une clinique dentaire, Konohamaru ne tenait plus en place. Sa petit-amie tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Tout va bien se passer, Kono. Ils vont juste tailler ta dent et en faire un moule pour ta couronne.

Mais pour ça, ils doivent m'administrer un anesthésique. Et si je réagissais mal, Hanabi ? paniqua-t-il.

Tu as vu trop de film d'horreur, soupira-t-elle.

Dépité, le jeune homme reprit place sur sa chaise en croisant les bras. Hanabi soupira une nouvellement fois en constatant qu'il la boudait. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin du haut de ses vingt ans. Pour l'aider à se détendre, elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et commença à la masser. Konohamaru se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Je t'aide à te détendre, souffla-t-elle.

Ça ne me détend pas trop là. Au contraire.

Hanabi se pencha vers l'avant et regarda vers la réceptionniste. Elle parlait au téléphone. Alors elle attrapa la main de son petit-ami et l'emmena dans les toilettes. Autant profiter du fait qu'ils étaient les seuls patients dans la salle pour le détendre à sa façon, sourit Hanabi en s'agenouillant devant lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ce qui se cache derrière cette porte**

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté, puis s'approcha de la mystérieuse porte. Il se pencha vers le clavier et tenta d'en deviner la combinaison secrète. Qu'avait pu choisir Anko ? Son anniversaire ? Erreur. Le sien ? Erreur. Leur anniversaire ? Erreur. Kakashi soupira. Ça faisait deux semaines que cette fichue serrure l'intriguait. Qu'avait-elle bien pu cacher dans cette pièce ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui cacher ? Il tente toutes les dates les plus importantes qu'il se rappelait, mais aucune ne fonctionna. À court d'idée, il appuya son front contre le métal de la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête. Sa petite-amie le regardait avec les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Elle n'était pas bonne humeur. Anko le rejoignit en trois pas et il se redressa rapidement.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, chéri.

Fais juste me dire ce que tu caches derrière cette porte. Ou la combinaison.

C'est la date de notre rencontre.

Je l'ai déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché.

Et tu as commencé par le jour ou l'année ?

Kakashi soupira en comprenant la ruse de sa copine pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lourd secret**

Idate regardait la jeune femme qui dormait à sa droite, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Être amoureux d'une fille qui en aime un autre, c'était déjà difficile. Mais si en plus cette fille est votre amie et que par manque d'affection celle-ci vient régulièrement partager votre lit, ça devient carrément de la torture. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Shiho avant que celle-ci ne lui propose d'être son sex friend. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences et il avait toute suite sauté sur l'occasion. Du sexe à volonté sans avoir à draguer, ou bien sans les contraintes affectives d'être en couple. Maintenant il le regrettait. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir ces contraintes. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir dire haut et fort combien il aime cette fille. De ne pas pouvoir crier sur les toits son amour pour Shiho. Il regrettait tellement de n'être qu'un ami avec bénéfice pour celle qu'il aimait en secret.


	15. Chapter 15

**Double secret**

Kin se tenait debout devant ses deux meilleurs amis, se triturant les doigts, stressée devant leur silence. Elle avait eu toutes les misères du monde à leur révéler son secret et ils ne réagissaient pas. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, puis s'impatientant, elle craqua :

Non mais dites quelque chose !

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis reposèrent leurs yeux sur elle.

Tu veux qu'on dise quoi ? demanda Zaku.

Tu couches avec nous deux depuis plusieurs mois, sans que l'autre le sache, mais dans le fond on reste tous les deux tes amis, poursuivit Dosu.

Et ça ne vous fait rien ? s'exclama Kin.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent de nouveau, semblant dialoguer par télépathie, puis ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Alors pourquoi ne pas nous essayer tous les deux en même temps ? proposa Zaku.

Tu devrais prendre encore plus ton pied de cette façon, acquiesça Dosu.

Kin écarquilla les yeux à cette proposition. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, ils s'étaient déjà jeter sur son cou, qu'ils suçotaient avidement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jour de solde**

Iruka se laissait trainer d'un magasin à l'autre par Ayame sans rouspéter. Pourquoi toutes les filles devenaient folles lorsqu'il avait des soldes ? C'est quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à comprendre. La jeune femme l'abandonna soudainement pour courir vers un rayon et Iruka soupira en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un siège. Près des cabines d'essayage, remarqua-t-il en prenant cette direction. Un magasin de maillot de bain, soupira-t-il de nouveau en déposant les sacs à ses pieds. À quoi ça servait d'en magasiner à ce temps-ci de l'année ? Il changea rapidement d'idée, lorsqu'Ayame vint en essayer quelques-uns et lui demander son avis. C'était loin d'être désagréable de pouvoir reluquer son corps à moitié nu. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé dans ce magasin, sa copine le traine dans une boutique de lingerie. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils. C'est ma façon de te remercier de m'accompagner aujourd'hui, lui sourit-elle. Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres d'Iruka. La voir essayer de la lingerie s'était comme un avant-goût de ce qu'il aurait droit le soir-même, comprit-il.


	17. Chapter 17

**Projet d'art plastique**

Konan travaillait sur un projet d'art plastique depuis plusieurs heures, quand Yahiko et Nagato pénétrèrent dans le local. Ils prirent tous les deux place en silence de l'autre côté de la table. La jeune femme continuait l'assemblage de sa maquette, quand Yahiko prit dans ses mains un pot de paillettes multicolores. À peine l'ouvrait-il pour regarder de plus près, qu'il éternua dessus, envoyant toutes les particules colorées sur son ami. Nagato contracta la mâchoire pour garder son calme, puis ouvrit tranquillement les yeux pour fusiller le roux du regard. Ce dernier grimaça en se frottant le nez, puis s'excusa rapidement en refermant le couvercle du pot. De l'autre côté de la table, la jeune femme poursuivit son travail en silence, bien qu'au fond, l'image de Nagato couvert de paillettes multicolores soit à se rouler par terre. Elle ne voulait pas le gêner encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais elle releva rapidement la tête, quand le jeune homme se jeta sur Yahiko pour le faire tomber au sol. Cette fois-ci, Konan soupira devant les gamineries de ses deux meilleurs amis et se reconcentra sur son projet d'art plastique.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah les chiens et leur maître**

Debout dans la neige, Karui observait son petit-ami qui jouait avec son chien Akamaru. Aussi blanc que la neige, l'animal se fondait à merveille dans la poudreuse et Kiba s'amusait à le chercher dans les bancs de neige que la souffleuse avait créés en déblayant la cour. Karui soupira en se frictionnant les mains. Elle détestait l'hiver et son copain le savait pourtant. Elle piétinait sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer et poussa un cri de surprise, lorsqu'elle se sentit renversée vers l'arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée dans un traîneau, les jambes sur le dos du chien qui la regardait avec fierté. Karui siffla méchamment en regardant le canidé, qui se contenta de partir en courant. Kiba se laissa tomber dans la neige juste à côté du traîneau, riant à gorge déployée. Karui le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'épaule et Kiba se contenta d'attraper son poignet. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Mais ce moment romantique fut interrompu comme toujours par l'arrivé d'Akamaru qui plaqua son maître au sol. Karui poussa un énième soupire en regardant Kiba se faire lécher le visage par son chien. Parfois, elle trouvait celui-ci un peu encombrant, mais puisque c'était le meilleur ami de son copain, elle ne dirait rien.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sur un coup de tête**

Assis près du hublot, Shion n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était de la pure folie. Partir dans les caraïbes sur un coup de tête, il n'y avait qu'Inari pour avoir ce genre d'idée. Ils n'avaient pas tellement les moyens de se le permettre et pourtant, il avait acheté deux billets en classe économique et réservé dans un petit hôtel pour leur permettre de se détendre durant une semaine loin du froid et de la neige. Son copain avait perdu la tête, c'était la seule explication. Il agissait souvent sur un coup de tête, mais lorsqu'il y avait une grosse somme d'argent en jeu, il faisait plus attention. Shion tourna la tête vers Inari. Celui-ci s'était endormi, la tête sur son épaule. La blonde lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se disant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et ce ne devait pas être quelque chose qu'elle aimerait entendre, sinon il lui en aurait déjà parlé. Alors elle se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait sous l'avion et décida de profiter pleinement de cette semaine de vacance en sa compagnie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Célibat**

Assis au bar de l'hôtel, Tsunade sirotait son cocktail en regardant les gens qui l'entouraient. Des jeunes et des couples. Elle détonnait cruellement avec ses cinquante printemps, toutes seules avec son petit verre de martini. Le barman, dans la cinquantaine lui aussi, s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire avenant. Il la salua tout en nettoyant un verre avec un torchon et entama la conversation. Tsunade comprit toute de suite qu'il avait pitié d'elle. C'était la seule explication pour qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il travaillait. Il se présenta comme étant Jiraiya, employé dans ce bar depuis l'ouverture. Et alors qu'il commençait à la draguer, elle soupira en se disant qu'il n'y avait que les hommes sans ambition pour flirter avec elle malgré son âge. Alors que la fermeture approchait et que la salle se vidait, le barman lui offrit deux verres, cadeaux de la maison, et elle commença à se poser des questions. Un patron ne devait pas apprécier que son chiffre d'affaire soit diminué par les cocktails gratuits que ses employés offraient à des clients, se dit-elle. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit sa bévue en reconnaissant le barman sur une vielle photo datant de l'ouverture du bar. Ce Jiraiya était le propriétaire et non un simple employé.


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprise ratée**

Shino franchissait à peine la porte de son appartement, quand un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre depuis la cuisine. Inquiet, il accourut et découvrit sa petite-amie à quatre pattes près du comptoir, ramassant les morceaux de verre qui parsemaient le sol. Maya releva la tête à son entrée et lui fit un timide sourire. N'habitant pas encore ensemble, Shino était étonné de la voir en tablier dans sa cuisine, même s'il lui avait donné un double de ses clefs.

Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais j'ai renversé un peu de mon mélange de sucre sur moi et sous la brûlure j'ai échappé le bol, s'excusa-t-elle.

Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Shino en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Ça va, c'est tombé sur ma jupe et non sur la peau. Mais les bonbons en sucre que je voulais te faire sont maintenant fichus.

Shino la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu essaies de faire des choses aussi dangereuses ?

Ce n'est pas dangereux. Ça m'a juste glissé des mains.

Shino préféra garder le silence et l'aider à tout nettoyer après avoir échangé un baiser un peu plus passionné.


	22. Chapter 22

**La chambre rose**

Udon avait envie de s'arracher les yeux. Rose. Tout était rose. De tous les tons de rose imaginable. À côté de lui, sa petite-amie Moegi regardait autour d'eux, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Ce n'était pas du tout comme sur la brochure. Ils avaient demandé la chambre Saint-Valentin, parce qu'ils avaient cru que se serait plus romantique. Mais il n'y avait rien de romantique dans une chambre entièrement rose. Au contraire, ça levait le cœur. Littéralement. Même la rousse, qui aimait pourtant cette couleur, avait l'impression d'en faire une overdose. Alors le pauvre Udon allait surement en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines, se dit-elle.

On ne peut quand même pas dormir dans une chambre pareille, gémit-il.

On a réservé pour la semaine, lui rappela-t-elle.

Je demande à être remboursé. Cette chambre est horrible et pas du tout comme sur la brochure. C'est de la publicité mensongère ! s'emporta-t-il légèrement.

La jeune femme tenta de calmer son copain, ne voulant pas qu'il aille faire un scandale à la réception. Elle le convainquit que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il réussirait à se faire rembourser leur séjour et ils y allèrent calmement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tapis de roses**

Kurenai rentrait chez elle après une grosse journée de travail, s'attendant à être accueillit par son époux. Mais à sa grande surprise, toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteints et la voiture d'Asuma ne se trouvait pas dans la cour. Il devait faire des heures supplémentaires. Elle attrapa sa mallette sur le siège passager et sortit de sa voiture. Dans l'entrée, elle découvrit un tapis de pétales rouges qui menait à l'escalier et couvrait les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Intriguée, elle déposa sa mallette contre le mur, retira manteau et bottes, puis suivit le chemin que lui indiquaient les roses. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle découvrit un bain remplit de mousse et de quelques pétales rouges, quelques bougies parfumées un peu partout et une coupe de champagne sur le comptoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Est-ce qu'il me faut vraiment une raison pour dorloter ma femme ?

En disant cela, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise en douceur, puis il la déshabilla rapidement avant de la pousser vers le bain. Alors qu'il lui donnait sa coupe, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre et il s'exécuta avec plaisir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Allume tes lumières**

Il faut mettre le paquet, Rin ! déclara Obito en s'accroupissant.

Cette dernière soupira en regardant le tas de décorations au sol. Obito avait des idées de grandeur cette année. Il voulait décorer la maison avec tout plein de lumières et créer un spectacle sur de la musique, comme il l'avait vu sur Youtube. Il devait y avoir plus d'un million de lumière de toutes les couleurs, des figurines en plastique ou gonflables. Ils allaient y passer les trois prochains jours. Les jambes de Rin se plièrent d'un coup, lorsque son copain lui déposa pas loin de dix livres de fils et de lumières dans les bras.

Allez chérie, il faut tout donner. Je veux que tout le monde en parle et que ça fasse le tour du net.

Rin soupira une énième fois en le suivant. Il était mieux de lui avoir acheté un beau et énorme cadeau pour Noël, se dit-elle. Elle l'aidait gratuitement, alors que c'était son projet à lui. Elle n'était pas obligée de fournir un gros effort pour l'aider lors de son jour de congé, mais elle l'aimait. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il lui rende cet amour avec beaucoup de romantisme.


	25. Chapter 25

**Investissement**

Kakuzu n'était pas content. Hidan l'avait convaincu de miser le paquet sur son projet et il risquait gros. C'était une grosse somme d'argent qu'il lui avait fait investir et il espérait vraiment revoir la couleur de ces billets. Et avec intérêt. Pour l'aider à patienter, le jeune entrepreneur lui proposa d'être son esclave jusqu'à ce que l'argent commence à rentrer. Et il allait l'exploiter, se dit Kakuzu. Hidan dut faire le grand ménage de printemps dans son condo, faire son épicerie, puis lui faire à manger, et surtout, il dut se plier à tous ces fantasmes. Kakuzu profita pleinement de ses quatre semaines où il avait son ami complètement soumis. Et il essaya toutes sortes de nouvelles positions ou de jeux. Comme le sadomasochisme et il s'avéra qu'Hidan aimait être dominé avec violence. Même que Kakuzu fut étonné lorsqu'il lui demanda de le fouetter avec des lanières en cuir, de le brûler avec de la cire chaude ou encore de lui entailler légèrement la peau avec une lame. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois que son ami s'adonnait à ce genre de pratique. Il semblait un peu trop si connaître. Et ça faisait un peu peur, se dit Kakuzu.


	26. Chapter 26

**Une journée derrière les fourneaux**

Kushina se trouvait dans la cuisine depuis le matin, préparant chaque plat de son repas de Noël. Cette année, il recevait le vingt-deux au soir, du côté des Uzumaki. Hors d'œuvre, fait. Soupe aux légumes, fait. Salade de pâte, fait. Pâtés à la viande et pâtés aux poulets, faits. Boulettes de viande, fait. Tartes aux cerises et tartes aux pommes, faites. Il ne restait plus qu'à farcir le poulet et le faire cuire toute lui nuit. Alors qu'elle l'enfournait et pouvait enfin respirer, son mari arriva par derrière et lui entoura la taille de ses bras en nichant son visage au creux de son cou.

La cuisine sens drôlement bon. Tout comme toi.

Je sens surtout la sueur et la farine, rit Kushina.

C'est ce que je dis. Tu sens bon, chérie.

En ricanant, elle lui frappa l'épaule et Minato éclata de rire. Il lui attrapa la main et la fit pirouetter pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il posa ensuite sa main libre sur sa taille et entama un slow à la musique que le vent et la neige créaient en frappant les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien de plus romantique, qu'une danse improvisée après une longue journée derrière les fourneaux.


	27. Chapter 27

**Vacances dans les Caraïbes**

Kisame avait réussi à convaincre son groupe d'amis d'aller passer les vacances de Noël dans le sud pour l'exotisme des lieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir de la neige tous les ans. Celui qui fut le plus facile à convaincre fut Zetsu. L'hiver lui donnait le goût d'hiverner, comme les plantes et les fleurs saisonnières. Et c'est peut-être pour leur trop plein d'enthousiasme durant le vol, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Les autres n'avaient pas trop envie de passer la nuit, voir le petit matin, dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'était un brin insultant, mais tant pis, ils feraient la fiesta à deux. Quoiqu'il valait mieux faire attention lorsqu'on mélangeait alcool et fatigue. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le dernier jour, Kisame et Zetsu se découvrirent nus et dans le même lit. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de leurs trous de mémoire. Ils n'étaient surement pas nus juste à cause de la chaleur. Oh non. En inspectant soigneusement leurs corps, les deux amis découvrirent de petits suçons un peu partout. Ils se firent alors une promesse : « Ce qu'il se passe aux Caraïbes reste aux Caraïbes. »


	28. Chapter 28

**Le dominé dominant**

Dans une chambre d'un petit appartement, des rires résonnaient depuis quelques minutes. Un couple s'adonnait à une guerre de chatouilles et le blond avait le dessus sur le roux. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui gagnait, Deidara décida d'en profiter. Il remplaça rapidement ses chatouilles par des caresses et des baisers, ce qui transforma les rires en gémissements. Il dévora le cou de Sasori tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, puis lui caressa le pénis. Dès qu'il fut bien dur entre ses doigts, le blond descendit sa main entre les cuisses de son petit-ami et commença à masser l'entrée de son anus avec son majeur. Le roux couina légèrement sous le plaisir, s'agrippant aux épaules de son copain. En général c'était toujours Deidara qui recevait Sasori en lui, alors le voir se laisser faire pendant qu'il le préparait, excitait grandement le blond. Mais il ne devait pas sauter les étapes, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'entrer en lui. Ça faisait si longtemps que son petit-ami ne l'avait pas laissé dominer leurs ébats, qu'il en perdait littéralement la tête.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bataille dans la neige**

Alors qu'ils se promenaient doucement dans le parc, la neige commença à tomber du ciel. Si Itachi resserra son foulard autour de son cou, Koyuki se mit à courir sous les flocons, tendant les bras en riant aux éclats pour en attraper en vol. Cette fille adorait vraiment trop l'hiver pour lui, se dit le jeune homme en la regardant tournoyer et danser un peu plus loin. Lui par contre, il préférait les saisons plus chaudes. Mais elle était extrêmement mignonne avec les cheveux parsemés de flocons. Ça lui donnait un petit air enfantin très adorable. Et devenant à son tour un gamin, Itachi se pencha et ramassa un peu de neige qu'il comprima en boule, avant de la lancer sur sa copine. Celle-ci se figea sous la surprise, puis se retourna lentement vers lui, s'attendant presque à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire en coin, totalement adorable, mais aussi très malfaisant. Outrée, la jeune femme s'accroupit à son tour et une bataille de boule de neige commença. Elle dura un certain temps, puis complètement à bout de souffle, mais surtout aussi congelé que des glaçons, ils levèrent tous les deux le drapeau blanc et prirent la direction d'un café pour prendre un bon chocolat chaud.


	30. Chapter 30

**Biscuit pour beau-papa**

Sora se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa petite-amie Sasame, s'amusant à confectionner des biscuits pour Noël. Au chocolat, aux brisures de chocolat, à la mélasse et aux flocons d'avoine. Et ces derniers étaient les préférés du père de la jeune fille, alors il fallait qu'ils soient parfaits. Ça pourrait le faire remonter dans son estime, se dit le jeune homme en se rappelant le regard meurtrier qu'il avait posé sur lui, lorsqu'il était entré à l'improviste dans la chambre de sa fille. Les surprendre en pleine action avait porté préjudice à Sora, car maintenant il n'était plus seulement le petit-ami de sa princesse, mais celui qui lui avait pris son innocence. Vraiment, son père était trop protecteur et il refusait de la laisser grandir. À dix-neuf ans, c'était assez normal de faire l'amour avec son copain. Non ? Dès qu'ils eurent tout terminé, Sasame l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il protestait pour retourner faire la vaisselle avant le retour des parents de la rousse, celle-ci lui assura qu'ils avaient tout leur temps devant eux, ses parents allant réveillonner avec des amis.


	31. Chapter 31

**Plaisir devant le foyer**

Allongé devant le feu de foyer, un couple se minouchait à la lueur des flammes. Ils ne leur restaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements, mais Chojuro commençait déjà à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Kurotsuchi l'excitait tellement lorsqu'elle s'assoyait à califourchon sur lui, ses fesses bien redressées vers le plafond et bien accessibles à ses mains baladeuses. Les mains glissées entre le tissu de sa culotte et la peau de ses fesses, le jeune homme se mit à les pétrir comme il le faisait avec de la pâte. Et ça dut plaire à sa copine, puisqu'elle accentua la succion qu'elle exerçait à la base de son cou. Rapidement, il n'arriva plus à retenir ses grognements. Ses baisers lui faisaient complètement perdre la tête. Et ce fut à nouveau la honte totale pour lui. Il éjacula sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre contact sur son sexe. Depuis que Kurotsuchi avait découvert ce point sensible, elle prenait plaisir à le rendre précoce. Et en ce moment même, il pouvait la sentir sourire contre sa peau, alors qu'elle descendait tranquillement vers la zone au sud de l'équateur.


End file.
